1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Chrysanthemum plants. More particularly, the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name "Dark eyes."
2. Background of the New Plant
Dark Eyes, identified as 86.2469, was originated from a cross made by Jack Van Der Knaap in a controlled breeding program at De Lier, Holland in 1985.
The female parent of Dark Eyes was an unnamed seedling, and the male parent was Wall Street (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,869).
Dark Eyes was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Jack Van Der Knaap in 1986 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland.
The first asexual reproduction of Dark Eyes was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken in 1986 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland by technicians working under the direction and supervision of Jack Van Der Knaap.